


to escape the consequences of his choices

by kadtherine



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, angsty as fuck because consequences, but they do here, even though it's a dcom and people generally don't face them, taking place after the homecoming game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadtherine/pseuds/kadtherine
Summary: The natural balance had been restored : zombies were being shunned, seen as the monsters that they had always been and Bucky was back on top, Seabrook's golden child and pride. He had gotten everything he had ever wanted. Bucky should be happy about it.





	to escape the consequences of his choices

**Author's Note:**

> And another fandom to my like growing list because I'm trash and hyperfocuses on a lot of stuff, , so yeah... Here's some angsty piece of literature. Enjoy

In a matter of days, the well-balanced system of Seabrook had fallen into pieces and while Bucky was happy to put all of the blame on zombies - one zombie, in particular, he had played an important part in the town's collapse. Zed, Eliza and Bonzo's arrest after the football game had caused an uprise from the zombie community, causing the curfew to extend from Zombietown to Seabrook. Parents were worried about the security and health of their children and the school committee was looking into expelling all zombie students. The natural balance had been restored : zombies were being shunned, seen as the monsters that they had always been and Bucky was back on top, Seabrook's golden child and pride. He had gotten everything he had ever wanted. Bucky should be happy about it.

 

  
But then, he remembered the horror in Zed's eyes, almost similar to his own, when coming back to his senses. Bucky remembered the way Zed had clenched his fists, his entire body trembling as he had fought against himself before being tasered and dropping to the ground. Bucky remembered Eliza's tears and anger, Bonzo's submission when the three had been cuffed. Bucky remembered Addison's cries and screams - Bucky remembered averting his eyes when her gaze had sought his. Bucky had seen the scared and guilty wide-eyes of Tracey, Lacey and Stacey and wondered if his expression mirrored theirs. Bucky remembered dragging them to the Principal Office and admitting to their faults. Most importantly, Bucky remembered the praises they had received in return and Coach's wide, accusing eyes. He had kept quiet, though, his hands crossed behind his back and his jaw clenched. Bucky had been too much of a coward to meet his eyes. He had endangered the lives of the entire town and all he had gotten away with was a tight smile and a thank you for his honesty.

 

  
Bucky tightened his jacket around him, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he made his way to the Mayor's house. The walk between his and theirs couldn't last more than five minutes and yet, Bucky had seen more patrol cars in the last five minutes that he had in the last few days. He supposed it had to with Addison's affiliation with Zed. Bucky felt his throat close up at the thought of his cousin. He hadn't seen her since she had ripped her wig off her head, showing her silver short hair to the world and daring anyone to judge her. And they had. Not that she had cared and Bucky felt a surge of pride for the younger girl. At least one of them had guts. Addison had, then, been dragged away by her parents, both of them baretting her - for fraternizing with a zombie, for standing up for herself, Bucky wasn't so sure anymore. They had brushed past him and Addison hadn't spared him a glance.

 

  
She had ignored him in person, declined every one of his calls and left his texts unread. Not that Bucky wasn't blaming her. Arriving in front of the imposing house, Bucky noted the lack of cars - except for a patrol vehicle - parked in the driveway. Quickly climbing the steps to the porch, he shot a small smile to the guards standing vigil by the front door before walking in. Sure enough, the first floor was completely silent and void of people. Sighing, Bucky ran his fingers through his hair and made his way up the stairs. His head tilted to the side, Bucky stopped in his tracks upon hearing Addison's frustrated groan. Letting out a breath, he slowly made his way to the girl's room. The door was ajar, allowing Bucky to catch a glimpse of inside. The girl stood in front of her vanity, trying to get her hair to comply to her demands. She lifted it in a ponytail before letting it fall back on her shoulders with a sigh. Grabbing a brush off her night table, Addison hastily ran it through her hair and gave her appearance a last look before she let out another sigh, throwing the brush on her bed.

 

  
Had someone told Bucky that he, one day, would be afraid of his younger cousin, he would have laughed in their face and left without a second glance. Yet here he was, clammy hands and hesitant to make his presence known. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Bucky rapped his knuckles against the threshold before pushing the door open. Addison's head turned toward him at the noise, her eyes widening for a second before indifference replaced her previous surprise.

 

 

 

"Oh, it's you," Bucky grimaced at the flatness of her tone. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and crossed her legs on her bed, "Didn't know I was allowed visitors," Addison added with a mirthless smile.

 

  
Bucky didn't know what to say except for, "Just wanted to check on you."

 

  
"I'm fine," Addison replied, clasping her hands around her ankles, "Starting to develop cabin fever, but otherwise, I'm fine. Others have it worse."

 

 

  
And though her voice was quiet, her words echoed around the room. Bucky gave a hum, clenching his jaw and rocking back and forth on his heels. Addison ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times and tugged at the end of it, as if she was trying to get used to its new length. He caught her looking over her shoulder, casting a reflection yet another look. Bucky met her reflection's gaze, biting his lips when she ducked her head. Clearing his throat, he went to sit next to her on her mattress and grabbed her brush, picking hair off of it.

 

 

 

"Do you need help with that nest on your head?" He let out a small chuckle, sobering when Addison remained impassive.

 

  
"I was fine doing my own hair for the last ten years," she muttered, shaking her bangs out of her eyes.

 

  
"Yeah, but you're used to your long, flowing locks. I, however, have learn to tame short hair into something fashionable," Bucky added, a tentative smile tugging at his lips while he played with the brush in his hands, "Come on, Addy. I'm just trying to help.

 

 

 

  
Addison stared at him, keeping silent for a while before letting out a sigh and sliding down to the cot in front of her bed, her back turned to him. Bucky took it as his authorization to get closer and ran the brush through her hair. Both kept quiet for a moment, Addison barely flinching as Bucky tugged at her hair, getting rid of any residual knots. Bucky stopped through his motions, watching as Addison wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knee.

 

 

  
"I'm sorry, y'know," Bucky said as he carefully parted her hair, tying the left side in a messy bun before he started working on a first flat braid. Addison tilted her head to the side, the only gesture indicating that she had heard him, "For calling you a freak at the homecoming game, I didn't mean it. It's just- the stress and everything else caught up to me and-"

 

 

 

Bucky cut himself off with a shrug, tying the end of the first braid with a small elastic band and securing it with a couple of pins he had grabbed from his cousin's night table. Addison gave a hum in response and Bucky had to bite the inside of his cheek to not snap at her. He was used to the bubbly, chatty and energetic Addison. He didn't know how to handle or make sense of her shrugs, nods or simple-non-verbal answers. Bucky clenched his jaw, carefully taking off the band around Addison's unbraided hair instead, not giving way to his frustration.

 

 

 

  
"That's it? You plan on never speaking to me again?"

 

  
Addison shrugged, as if mimicking his very own gesture from earlier, "I could say the same about your-so-called apology."

 

  
"What's that supposed to mean ?

 

  
"Seriously, you need me to spell it out for you?" Addison turned around to glare at him, "You realize that this whole situation wouldn't have happened if you and your minions hadn't hacked into their Z-Bands?"

 

  
"None of that would've happened if Zed hadn't messed with his own Z-Band," Bucky retorted, glowering down at her. Addison scoffed at that and Bucky restrained the urge to groan, "And I already went to see to Principal Lee about it. I even told Aunt Missy. What else do you want me to do?"

 

  
"And yet, you're being praised for showing their true nature while they're still in confinement," Addison spat, unusually vicious.

 

 

  
Bucky faltered when he caught sight of the tears forming in her eyes. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and dropped the brush on his lap. She blinked, causing her tear to roll down her cheek. Bucky lifted a hand to her face to wipe it away with his thumb, freezing when she turned away from him. He clenched his hand in a fist and cleared his throat.

 

 

 

"I was just trying to protect you, Addy."

 

  
"From what?" Addison lifted a shoulder, using the sleeve of her shoulder to wipe her nose, "Contrary to everybody's belief, I'm not a completely harmless little girl nor am I stupid. I'm free to make my own choices and mistakes. I mean, isn't that what growing up is?"

 

 

 

  
Bucky found himself unable to hold her gaze, bright blue eyes that had previously looked at him with admiration and awe shone with hurt and unleashed tears. Clenching his jaw, he looked down at his lap and rubbed the back of his neck. He heard Addison sniff and let out a shaky breath.

 

 

 

  
"You've always been my hero, Bucky," Addison said and her voice was so quiet he hadn't been sure he had heard her words correctly. Daring to glance up, he met her eyes for a short minute and she looked away first this time. She let out a wet laugh, "I've looked up to you my entire life, thought you could do no wrong. You've always managed to make me laugh when I'm having a bad day and you've always looked out for me and I love you for that. But I also need you to trust me, to have my back like I would have yours."

 

 

 

Addison's voice broke at that as she unceremoniously wiped her nose with her sleeve. No matter how many time he'd clear his throat or loosen the collar around his neck, Bucky could feel some sort of lump lodged in his throat.

 

 

 

"Addy-" Bucky started, stopping when she shook her head.

 

"I don't think I'm ready to accept your apology yet," Addison said, pulling at a thread of her sweater, "Besides, I don't think my forgiveness is the one you truly want."

 

 

 

Bucky envisaged playing dumb, for a moment. It would be so much easier, wouldn't it. To regain his usual cocky behaviour. But he didn't. He felt he owned Addison that much. So he kept quiet, unsure of what his words would be if he were to open his mouth. Addison cleared her throat and tugged at a lock of hair out of her half-made braid.

 

 

 

  
"You know what, I'm kinda tired," she said, tucking a loose strand behind her ear, "Don't really need fancy braids when taking a nap."

 

  
"Right," Bucky muttered, getting up from her bed, "I'll leave you alone, then."

 

 

 

  
Addison kept the silence, lying down on her mattress as Bucky moved to her windows to shut the blinds. Grabbing a blanket off the floor, he carefully laid it over the younger woman and swallowed a victorious shout when she didn't shrug it off. He stood over her for a moment, watching as she got settled around her bed and closed her eyes. Bucky took it as a silent dismissal and slowly made his way out of her room. He kept the door ajar, as it had been when he had first arrived and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge and cupboard, looking for something to fix lunch with before deciding on ordering a pizza - when catching sight of the patrol car parked in the driveway, Bucky added five more to his order before he made his way to the front door. He was greeted by Gus in the parlour, the latter discussing with another officer. Bucky nodded at him in greeting when Gus caught his eye and walked to him.

 

 

 

"Hey, kid. Been a while since we've seen you around."

 

  
"Yeah, I just wanted to come and check on Addison," Bucky stuffed his hands in his pockets, "By the way, I've ordered some pizzas, should be there in twenty minutes. Can you make sure Addy eats something?"

 

 

  
Gus nodded at him, a smile on his face. Bucky returned his smile, clapping his shoulder before he walked out of the house and down the stairs. He froze on the last step, his smile sliding off his face. His bottom lip stuck between his teeth, Bucky let out a curse before he turned back around.

 

 

"Hey Gus," Bucky called before the latter could close the door behind him. He cocked an eyebrow at him, "How is the zombie containment zone?"

 

  
Bucky noticed how Gus turned the dial of the radio hanging from his belt before replying, "I don't think that's something you should be thinking of, Bucky."

 

  
"Is it really that bad?" He asked again, not one to be deterred.

 

 

  
Gus crossed his arms and stared at him. Holding his gaze, Bucky raised his eyebrows, smothering a grin when Gus rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

 

 

  
"They'll be fine," was the only answer Bucky got out of the older man. He was quick to end the conversation and subject as he added, "You should get home now, looks like a storm's coming."

 

 

  
Bucky followed his line of sight, frowning when he noticed the dark clouds forming in the sky. While Seabrook’s natural balance had been restored, it seemed that its sunny, cheery atmosphere had been gone ever since the homecoming game. 

 

 

“Pretty sure the storm’s already here,” Bucky muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> (What an ending. Wow. Truly spectacular.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading this, please leave a comment : it really means the world to me, makes my days so much better. You can also follow me on tumblr, lesbianxshuri and we'll become best friends.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Kadi.


End file.
